Natural heart valves, such as aortic valves, mitral valves, pulmonary valves and tricuspid valves, often become damaged by disease in such a manner that they fail to maintain blood flow in a single direction. A malfunctioning heart valve may be stenotic (i.e., heart leaflets are closed down) or regurgitant (i.e., heart leaflets are wide open). Maintenance of blood flow in a single direction through the heart valve is important for proper flow, pressure and perfusion of blood through the body. Hence, a heart valve that does not function properly may noticeably impair the function of the heart.
Cardiac valve prostheses are well known in the treatment of heart disease to replace malfunctioning heart valves. Heart valve replacement generally has been accomplished by major open heart surgery. This is a serious operation that requires general anesthesia, full cardiopulmonary bypass with complete cessation of cardiopulmonary activity, an extended hospitalization stay, and several more weeks to months of recuperation time. For some patients, open heart surgery is not an option because of the critical condition of the patient, advanced age, co-existing infection, or other physical limitations.
Recently, there has been increasing interest in minimally invasive and percutaneous replacement of cardiac valves, typically by way of catheterization. In minimally invasive procedures, a catheter is used to insert a mechanical or bioprosthetic valve in a lumen of a blood vessel via percutaneous entry through a distal blood vessel. Typically, such percutaneous prosthetic valve devices comprise an expandable stent segment, a stent anchoring segment and a flow-regulation segment, such as a ball valve or a biological valve. The expandable stent portion is generally expanded using a balloon that is part of a transcatheter delivery system.
In the specific context of pulmonary valve replacement, U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. 2003/0199971 A1 and 2003/0199963 A1, both filed by Tower, et al. and incorporated herein by reference, describe replacing a pulmonary valve with a venous valvular replacement. The replacement pulmonary valve is mounted on a balloon catheter and delivered percutaneously via the vascular system to the location of the failed pulmonary valve and expanded by the balloon to compress the native valve leaflets against the right ventricular outflow tract, anchoring and sealing the replacement valve. As described in the articles: Percutaneous Insertion of the Pulmonary Valve, Bonhoeffer, et al., Journal of the American College of Cardiology 2002; 39: 1664-1669 and Transcatheter Replacement of a Bovine Valve in Pulmonary Position, Bonhoeffer, et al., Circulation 2000; 102: 813-816, both incorporated herein by reference in their entireties, the replacement pulmonary valve may be implanted to replace native pulmonary valves or prosthetic pulmonary valves located in valved conduits. Surgical procedures for percutaneous pulmonary valve implantation are described in Khambadkone et al., Percutaneous Pulmonary Valve Implantation in Humans, Circulation, 1189-1197 (Aug. 23, 2005).
Pulmonary valve replacement using venous valves is not available to all who might benefit from it due to the relatively narrow size range of available valved segments of veins, for example, with typical sizes available only up to a diameter of about 22 mm. The same limited availability of sizes also applied to pericardial valves.
Unfortunately, many patients requiring pulmonary valve replacement are adults and children who have right ventricular outflow tracts that are larger than 22 mm in diameter. This could have resulted, for example, from having previously undergone transannular patch repair of tetralogy of Fallot during infancy. There are other causes, however, for an enlarged right ventricular outflow tract. Thus, venous valvular replacements with a limit of 22 mm diameters, cannot typically be securely implanted within these patients. The same generally applies for pericardial heart valve replacements.
Thus, there is a continuing need to improve upon the devices available for heart valve replacement, in particular those including venous valve replacements or pericardial heart valves, and even more particularly those that may be placed in patients with right ventricular outflow tracts larger than 22 mm in diameter. In addition, there is a continuing need for improved transcatheter delivery systems and methods of implanting medical devices, and particularly systems related to heart valve replacement.